


You Pool Me In

by nothingliketherain (39_killer_queen)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cashton, Flirting, M/M, Minor Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, PWP, Pool Boy Calum, Pool Owner Ashton, mostly they're here to tease and annoy Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/39_killer_queen/pseuds/nothingliketherain
Summary: When Ashton hires someone to clean his pool, he doesn’t expect a tall, gorgeous man in shorts and a tank top. He doesn’t expect someone like Calum.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You Pool Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some pool boy fun between Calum and Ashton.

When Ashton called the pool cleaning company, he assumed they would send some boring middle aged man to do the job, someone who would wear a dirty tank top, clean his pool, then leave. 

He never thought they would send- _this_. This sex on a stick, walking wet dream of a man with soft brown hair and delicious tanned skin that stretches over broad shoulders and thick thighs.

Ashton knows he’s being creepy, standing in front of the dining room window and watching the pool guy as he cleans, but he can’t help it. The man is young, tall and gorgeous, and Ashton can’t tear his eyes away from the way his skin gleams golden and bronzed under the hot sun or the way the white tank top he’s wearing shows off his toned shoulders and arms while offering a peek at his chest. 

Even from inside the house, Ashton can see the sweat pooling on the man’s shoulders and face, and it makes him about other activities that would work up a sweat. Activities that involve being pushed against a wall by this man or pushing _him_ against a wall. Ashton isn’t picky.

It’s downright sinful, how the man’s arms look as he grips the pole, how his hips sway slightly, dancing to some tune only he can hear. Ashton is half hard just from watching him. Normally, he wouldn’t be this obvious, but something about this man is making him near feral. 

“Get a grip.” He tells himself, tearing his eyes away and rubbing his face. The poor guy is just trying to clean Ashton’s pool, he doesn’t deserve to be gaped at. 

Ashton thinks about the way the man acted when he showed up, how the man handed over his company card with a smirk and a lingering handshake. Ashton felt a heat even then, staring down at their hands and admiring how _huge_ the man’s hand looked compared to his. Ashton is not short. He isn’t short at all, but the pool guy is still taller than him, not by much but still. He thinks he was allowed to have a minor freak out over the guy’s long fingers and strong grip. 

When the man asked how long it had been since last time, Ashton’s head snapped up, thinking that the man was making fun of the way Ashton nearly lost it just at the sight of his hands. The guy had smirked, making his insides melt. “The last time since you cleaned your pool, I mean.” 

_Too damn long_ , Ashton thought even after he made it clear he wasn’t asking Ashton how long it had been since the last time he hooked up with a tall, attractive stranger. 

The man had cleared his throat, waiting for Ashton to answer while he got distracted checking him out, eyes traveling up to the guy’s chest, nearly drooling at the tattoos peeking through his tank.

Blushing, Ashton had rambled off some excuse for why his pool was dirty, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring- even if the guy was doing some staring of his own, eyes focused on Ashton’s arm as he ran a hand through his hair. 

The interaction is enough to make Ashton think that maybe he wasn’t the only one interested. 

With that though in mind, he fills a glass with water and grabs a clean towel. Taking a deep breath, he steps outside, the hot air enveloping him as he walks to the pool. 

It takes the man a second to notice him. When he does, he turns, eyes widening slightly in surprise. “Did I do something wrong?” He asks. “I’m not done yet.” God, even his voice is sexy, low and gravelly deep and Ashton thinks of all the ways he could make it go higher or deeper. 

He shakes his head, face heating up, though hopefully he can pass it off as a reaction to the hot air outside. “No I-” He lifts the glass and towel. “It’s hot, I brought you these.” He feels a bit ridiculous, wondering if it’s incredibly obvious that he came out here just to talk to the man. 

If it is, the man doesn’t seem to mind. A smile tugs at his lips as he reaches out, taking them both. “Thanks.” He drinks the water in one go, tipping his head back, exposing his throat. If Ashton didn’t know any better, he could swear the man is putting on a show, doing it on purpose so all Ashton can do is stare. And he does. Unbidden, the thought comes about licking the sweat off his skin, collecting it with his tongue, lapping at his skin. 

“I appreciate it.” The pool guy says, pulling Ashton out of his fantasy. He needs to pull himself together before he does something stupid, like moan out loud or tackle the man into the water. “Usually people ignore me unless I fall in the pool.” 

Ashton grits his teeth, images of the guy emerging from the water, wet and glistening under the sun, crowding his mind. 

He clears his throat. He wishes he’d grabbed a glass of water for himself on the way out, his mouth suddenly feels very dry. “That sounds unlikely. You’re a hard man to ignore.” 

“Thanks.” The man says again, amusement evident in his voice. He wipes his face and arms off with the towel before draping it over his neck and Ashton can’t help the way his eyes follow his every move. “I’m Calum.” 

“Ashton.” 

“Are you much of a swimmer, Ashton?” Calum asks, stretching his arms over his head, shirt riding up, just a little. Ashton wants to press his fingers to the exposed skin, to see if it is as soft as it looks. 

He shakes his head. “No, not really.”

“Your girlfriend then?” Calum asks, trying to brush it off as a casual question, but Ashton can see the curious glint in his eyes. 

He smiles quickly, shaking his head again. “No girlfriend.” Watching his face closely for a reaction, he adds, “No boyfriend either.”

He thinks he sees Calum’s eyes twinkle with interest, but he can’t be sure that it’s not a trick of the light. 

“Ah.” Calum says, taking a step closer and gesturing around. “So why the cleaning?”

“I’m having a party. My friends insisted that if I’m going to have a pool, I have to host parties in it.“ He shrugs. “They’re pretty convincing when they want to be.”

Calum hums in agreement. “Good of you to hire us.”

“You came highly recommended.” His eyes have lowered without his consent and are now on Calum’s chest, where the fabric of the tank top is stretching over his skin. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ashton drags his eyes back up right as Calum flicks his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting it. “I should get back to work, the boss isn’t big on us bothering the clients.”

“You aren’t bothering me. If anything, I’m bothering you.” 

Calum nods, silently agreeing. “I still need to get back to work. You can stay though, keep me company?” As Calum says this he bends down, giving Ashton a perfect view of his ass. Ashton suddenly wishes he was wearing looser pants. 

“Yeah, I- I’d love to.” 

Calum straightens and, with a playful smile, starts to clean again.

Ashton watches him stretch his arms out with the pool skimmer in his hands, dragging the tool over the top of the water to gather up the leaves and bugs that fell in overnight.

He feels weird just sitting there in silence while he stares at Calum and decides to start a conversation. “So, how did you get into the pool cleaning business?”

Calum shrugs, his back to Ashton. “Saw an ad on the internet one day, thought I could use the extra money. My job leaves me with enough free time on the weekends, so I applied.” 

“This isn’t your only job then?” Ashton asks, trying to picture Calum doing something else. He could be a model. Ashton would certainly love to take pictures of him. 

Calum lets out a snort. “No, believe it or not, pool cleaning isn’t really my passion.”

“What is?” 

He pauses his work, leaning on the pool skimmer. “I’m a therapy dog trainer.” He says and Ashton raises his eyebrows, surprised. “I know, probably not what you expected.”

“No, I-” Ashton looks closely at Calum. “I can see it. You look like you really like dogs.” He says, remembering the way Calum’s eyes lit up when he walked into his living room and spotted one of Moose’s chew toys on the floor. He looked really disappointed when Ashton told him he didn’t have a dog and his friend Michael had left the toy behind when he brought his dog over the other day. 

Calum breaks into a grin. “I _love_ them. And I love working with them, training them. Sometimes it doesn’t even feel like a job, you know. I just get to be around puppies all day.”

Ashton smiles as he pictures Calum surrounded by dogs, just as cute and excitable as him. “Sounds lovely.” He says. “I’ve always wanted to get a dog, but I don’t like the idea of leaving them alone when I go to work.”

“Where do you work?”

“I teach music at a university.”

Calum nods. “That explains the piano in the living room. And the drum kit. And the guitar.” He says with a grin, gesturing at the house. 

Ashton chuckles. “Yeah, I also give private lessons, mostly to teenagers. I like having a large variety of instruments for them to choose from.”

“Can you play all of them?”

“I- I can manage all of them.” Ashton says with a laugh. 

“Cool. Hey, maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, I’d love to see what you can do.” Calum says with a small smile, turning away to check the water filter, leaving Ashton to wonder what he could possibly mean by that. 

Ashton keeps the conversation going, asking Calum about his dog therapy job- what he does there, what he likes the most. Ashton can tell he loves talking about it and he listens with interest as Calum tells him all about the type of dogs they have and their different training, his face lighting up every time he tells a particularly funny story. In return, Calum asks Ashton about his job, his taste in music, his favorite instrument, his least favorite student. 

Sometimes, Ashton will get distracted, mind wandering when he sees Calum lift his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face or flex his arms while using the pool skimmer, though he tries not to be too obvious with his staring. 

When they runs out of things to talk about, Ashton starts every stupid question he can think of about the pool cleaning job and Calum answers them all with a smile. 

Ashton realizes very quickly just how much he enjoys talking to Calum. He’s funny and nice and he smiles a lot, all crinkling eyes and squishy cheeks. The more he follows him around the pool and listens to him, the harder it is for Ashton to remember what he was so nervous about when he came out here. Only for Calum to do something like smirk at Ashton and offer to let him hold his hose, causing him to choke on air and struggle not to pass out. 

Before he knows it, the entire afternoon has gone by and Calum is putting away his cleaning supplies. Ashton doesn’t want him to leave. He wishes he could ask him to come inside for a drink, but he has to give a piano lesson in an hour and he should probably take a shower and get ready. 

He spends the time it takes Calum to gather everything in his cart trying to think of a reason why he would need to see Calum again, but comes up with nothing, and he watches Calum put the last thing back on his cart with a sour face. 

“That’s about it.” Calum says, putting his tank top back on. He had taken it off at one point, claiming it was too hot to be wearing a shirt while giving Ashton a pointed look. Ashton was so focused on trying not to swallow his own tongue to realize that maybe Calum was suggesting he should take off his own shirt.

With Calum wearing a shirt again, Ashton feels like he can breathe a little easier. “Thank you so much, Calum.”

“No problem, man. Thanks for the water and the company.” He says with a smile that Ashton instantly returns. “And hey, if you ever need my services, just give me a call.” He adds a wink at the end, leaving Ashton to wonder if he’s talking about his pool cleaning services or something else entirely.

Calum sniggers when Ashton tries to answer and ends up just nodding his head. With a final wave, Calum leaves and Ashton watches him get in his van before heading inside to take a very long, very cold shower. 

* * *

“So, let me get this straight.” Luke says later that day when Michael and him come over for dinner. 

“Ha, straight.” Michael sniggers quietly, like the child he is. Luke gives him a long suffering look, before focusing back on Ashton. 

“You spent the entire afternoon with the pool guy and didn’t even ask for his number?”

Ashton shrugs, sinking down on his couch. “I _have_ his number, he gave me his card.”

Luke rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean, Ash. You didn’t ask him out or tell him you wanted to see him again?”

Ashton shakes his head, keeping his head down. He looks up only when Luke throws a cushion at him. “Hey!”

“Why didn’t you say or do anything?”

“The guy was working, Luke, the last thing I wanted was to make him uncomfortable or have him sue me for coming on to him.”

“From what you told us, he would have been more than okay with you coming _on_ him.” Michael says with a snort, waggling his eyebrows. Luke facepalms while Ashton flips off his friend. 

“Very classy, Mike.”

“What my idiot boyfriend is trying to say,” Luke says, ignoring Michael’s protests at being called an idiot, “is that based on what you told us, the guy was totally flirting with you.”

Ashton sighs dramatically. The only reason why he told Luke and Michael about Calum is because he was hoping they would laugh at him and call him a weirdo for being so hung up on a guy that was probably not even flirting with him in the first place. Instead, they screamed in delight, forced Ashton to give them all the details of their interaction and now are bullying Ashton for not making a move when it was clear Calum was interested. Something Ashton still doesn’t fully believe. 

“The guy asked you to hold his hose, bro. I’m pretty sure I’ve heard those exact same words in porn before, right before the fucking starts.“

Ashton’s cheeks turn pink, but he still gives Michael a half-hearted glare. “I’m sorry to have to break it to you, Mike, but life is different from porn.” 

Luke cuts in before Michael can do more than stick his tongue out at Ashton. 

“The guy was clearly interested, man.”

Ashton sighs. “Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter now, it’s not like I’ll see him again.”

“You could always call the company again.” Michael suggests and Luke nods in agreement.

“Yeah, ask them to send Calum again, because he did such a great job!” He says, excitedly, undeterred by Ashton firmly shaking his head. 

“No way, I’m not doing that.”

* * *

In the end, that’s exactly what Ashton does, though it takes a whole week of Luke and Michael being annoying for him to go through with it. 

If the receptionist thinks it’s weird that he specifically requests Calum, she doesn’t say, which makes him feel a little better about listening to his friends.

When the van pulls up in front of his house next Saturday, Ashton waits inside, peeking through the curtain until the driver steps out, wanting to make sure it’s actually Calum. He’s wearing an even tighter tank top, black this time, and his sunglasses are lowered over his eyes, but it’s definitely him. 

Ashton fidgets nervously, watching him start to unload his equipment from the van. 

“What the hell am I doing?” He asks himself, freaking out when he sees Calum walking up to his door. He considers hiding in his bedroom and ignoring Calum until he goes away, but that would be rude and the last thing he wants is for Calum to get in trouble at work because of him. 

He could forget the stupid plan his stupid friends came up with and just let Calum do his job, wait patiently inside until he leaves and never think about him again, except occasionally at night or while taking shower. It sounds infinitely better than Calum suing Ashton for coming on to him while he works. 

“He won’t sue you, Ash.” He hears Michael’s voice say. His friend isn’t in the room with him right now, because Ashton refused to let him and Luke be around when Calum came over, even if they insisted that they wanted to see him, see if he was just as hot and dreamy as Ashton assured them he was. They had the same conversation multiple times in the past week and he can hear clearly in his head how it played out every time, “He’s clearly interested, he was showing off and flirting with you last time!”

Ashton pulled a face at him. “See, now that I think about it maybe I overreacted, or maybe it was wishful thinking and I imagined things.” He said, leg bouncing anxiously, bothering Moose who was taking a nap on the couch next to him.

“You might have a pretty vivid imagination, Ash, but I don’t think you imagined him taking his shirt off.” Luke said, appearing from the kitchen with drinks for the three of them. He sat on the floor between Michael’s legs and Moose quickly jumped from the couch, sending Ashton a resentful look before climbing on Luke’s lap. “And why would he take off his shirt if he didn’t want you to look at him?”

“Well, it was hot outside-” Ashton mumbled, and watched both of his friends roll their eyes in perfect sync. So annoying. 

“You said he ’offered his services’,” Michael said, making air quotes with his fingers, “unless he had dropped to his knees right there, I don’t think he could’ve been more obvious, bro.”

Ashton blushed at Michael’s words, his mind conjuring up a very realistic image of Calum on his knees in front of him. He shook his head. “He didn’t exactly say it like that-”

“Ash, come on, don’t be dense. It’s not so hard to believe this Calum guy was flirting with you, you’re hot, dude.”

“Hey!” Michael protested, nudging Luke with his knee. 

Luke tilted his head back to grin at him. “You’re way hotter, babe, you know that.”

“Hey!” Ashton protested in return, but his complaint went unnoticed by his friends with Michael leaning down to give Luke an upside down kiss. Ashton pretended to gag. “Disgusting.”

Michael snorted, slumping back against the couch. “You’re just jealous that some of us actually can grow some balls and make a move on the people we like.” 

“Michael, what the fuck are you talking about? Neither of you ever made a move. You threw a jealousy fit when Luke went on a date and did nothing but sulk for days until _I_ dragged you to his apartment and threatened to delete all the video games from your computer unless you talked to him.”

Michael scoffed, shrugging. “Whatever. This isn’t about me. This is about you being a coward.”

“Babe, stop antagonizing him.” Luke said with a sigh. Then he turned to Ashton, “Look, Ash, just give it a try. Let him work on your pool, maybe wear a tight shirt and some shorts,” Michael wiggled his eyebrows at him at his boyfriend’s words, “and just sit and talk to him, see if he checks you out or something and if he does-”

“Tackle him into the pool and suck him off.” 

Ashton spluttered and Michael laughed at him, the asshole. Luke was also laughing, and Ashton really wished he had nicer friends. 

“I was gonna say ask him out on a date.” Luke said, giving Michael a disapproving look, though it was heavy with affection. 

Michael smiled innocently at him. “That’s why I leave all the romance to you.” They gave each other a sickeningly sweet smile until Ashton groaned. Michael looked up at him. “Look, if you need someone to give their honest opinion on whether or not this Calum guy is flirting with you, Luke and I can be there with you.”

“Absolutely not.” Ashton hissed, shuddering at the thought of Luke and Michael being there and all the things they could do to embarrass him in front of Calum. 

Oh shit, Calum!

He peaks through the curtain and sees him waiting to be let in. Not wanting him to have to wait any longer, Ashton quickly checks his hair in the mirror and with a deep breath, pulls the door open. 

Calum instantly beams at him, reaching up to move his sunglasses to the top of his head. Ashton tries really hard not to let his eyes dart to his toned arm. He leans against the doorframe in what he hopes is a seductive manner and smiles back at him. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Calum says, and Ashton definitely doesn’t imagine the way his eyes roam over his body, taking him in with what looks a lot like obvious interest. Ashton will never admit it out loud, but maybe Luke was right about the shorts and the tight shirt. “I didn’t think I would see you so soon. Are your friends planning another party?”

“Hm?” 

“Is that why you need your pool cleaned so soon again?”

“Oh. No- I mean, yeah. Yes, that’s why. You did such a great job the first time.”

There’s a teasing glint in Calum’s eyes when he asks, “Is that why you requested me especifically?”

Ashton’s face falls. He had hoped the receptionist would leave that piece of information out and not share it with Calum. 

“I- shit. Sorry about that.” Ashton stutters, feeling stupid and losing every bit of confidence that Calum gave him by checking him. 

“Don’t be.” Calum winks, tilting his head towards the house. “Should I get started?”

Ashton nods, stepping aside and letting Calum walk in. 

He finds himself in the same position he was a week ago, creepily staring at Calum through his window while trying to convince himself to join him outside, but it’s proving to be difficult. Maybe he should have let Luke and Michael be here when Calum showed up. Luke would know what to say to get his feet moving, and if that failed, Michael would just unceremoniously shove him through his back door and lock it up behind him or something just as dramatic. 

“Come on, Ashton. Stop acting like a child and just walk out there.” He tells himself, but his feet don’t move. He’s seriously considering letting go of his pride and calling Luke and Michael for help when Calum looks up from his work, and before Ashton can react and hide behind the curtains, he locks eyes with him. Ashton resists the urge to drop to the ground, out of Calum’s view, face burning at being caught staring. Again. 

Still, Calum doesn’t seem to mind. He raises his hand to shield his eyes from the sun and grins at Ashton. Ashton waves, fucking _waves_ at Calum like an idiot. 

Calum laughs, and the sight is brighter than the freaking sun. He waves back and Ashton doesn’t feel so stupid anymore. 

Well. He can’t exactly stay there now that Calum realized he was being watched, and hiding in his house until he leaves will only earn him a disapproving look from Luke and a bunch of very creative expletives from Michael, neither of which he’s particularly excited about. 

He accepts that his best option is to head outside. If nothing happens with Calum and he embarrasses himself some more then at least he can enjoy the nice weather for a while. 

He stops by the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water this time before heading outside. Calum’s head pops up as soon as he walks out, noticing him right away. His grin is even more blinding now that Ashton is closer. 

“Come to check on me?”

“I thought I’d sit by the pool while you worked.” Ashton says as casually as he can. “And I brought you water since you never seem to bring any for yourself.” 

Calum shrugs. “Maybe yours tastes better.” 

“You need to replace your filters. That’s the secret.” Ashton says as he sinks into a chair, wincing at his terrible flirting skills. Calum doesn’t seem to mind though, he’s smiling and his eyes are glued to Ashton, particularly to his thighs and the way his shorts ride up slightly after he sits down. 

“You’re just gonna watch me?” Calum asks as Ashton leans back and yes, that’s definitely Calum staring at his chest when one of the buttons pops open. 

Ashton takes a sip from his water so he doesn’t let out an embarrassing giggle. “Unless you don’t want me to?” 

Calum quirks an eyebrow at him, his grip a little tight on his own bottle of water. “I’m okay with someone watching.” 

All of Ashton’s cool leaves him in that moment and he chokes on his water, coughing and spluttering, cheeks burning and certainly not from the sun. 

Calum politely ignores Ashton embarrassing himself, focusing back on his work, but during his coughing fit, Ashton can see him trying to hide a smirk. 

He barely just recovered when Calum decides to bend over- so damn slowly- to pick his bucket and Ashton is grateful to be sitting down or his knees probably would have given out. 

It goes on like that for a while. Calum keeps cleaning the pool and, true to his word, Ashton watches. He watches Calum’s ass pop out as he bends down exaggeratedly and his tongue sticking out unnecessarily as he measures the water level. 

Turns out Ashton didn’t really need Michael and Luke to tell him if Calum is actually interested in him or not, because Calum is making it pretty clear that he is, watching Ashton just as much as Ashton is watching him. 

It makes him want to put on a bit of a show himself, to get back at him and get a rise out of the other man. 

So he sits with his legs spread open in the pool chair, showing off his thighs. He unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall open, exposing most of his chest. He feels Calum’s eyes on him the entire time, notices the way Calum swallows thickly when he catches a glimpse of Ashton’s chest hair and the way he trips over a bucket when Ashton stretches his arms over his head. Neither of them are being subtle anymore, and Ashton wonders who will be the first one to break. 

“Hot enough for you?” He asks when he sees Calum wiping his forehead with his arm. He feels a bit guilty at sitting under a huge umbrella. “You’ve got your water there.” 

“I don’t mind the heat.” Calum says as he walks over, grabbing the unopened water. Instead of drinking it, he pours half of it over his head, letting it run down his face and chest. Then he drinks the rest of it, glancing at Ashton as he finishes the bottle. 

Ashton gapes at him, biting down a whimper when Calum runs a hand through his wet hair. 

He recovers quickly and, without thinking, Ashton reaches for his own water bottle. “Me either.” He says, gulping it down with his head thrown back, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He feels drops of water trickle down his jaw and onto his chest. He looks directly at Calum and licks his lips.

Calum’s eyes widen and Ashton can see them filling with lust as they follow the drops of water down his nearly naked chest. 

“Shit.” Calum says in a low voice. “You do this for all the help?” 

“Hell no.” 

Something behind them makes a noise and Calum jumps, turning towards it and tripping over the hose. Ashton watches in horror as he tumbles into the pool. 

He immediately runs over, kneeling on the edge and sighing with relief when Calum surfaces. “Are you okay?”

Calum shakes his head, wet hair flying around his head, making him look like one of the dogs he works with. A very cute, very sexy dog. “I’m fine, just wet.” He says, swimming to the edge. “And maybe embarrassed.” Calum adds as he pushes his hair back, looking up at Ashton. 

Ashton who is trying to focus on something besides the way Calum’s clothes are clinging to him. “Should I get you a towel?” He feels awful- if he hadn’t come out here to distract Calum while he was doing his job this wouldn’t have happened. Now Calum has to work the rest of the day and he has to do it wet. 

“Or you could join me?” Calum shrugs and Ashton’s eyebrows go up in surprise. “The pool is nice and clean, after all.” As he says it, he pushes back, swimming away from Ashton. He tries to be casual about it, but Ashton can tell he feels slightly unsure. After all, he’s working right now and taking a swim in the pool he’s supposed to be cleaning could be considered unprofessional. Ashton doesn’t care, the water looks inviting and so does Calum. After a moment of brief hesitation, Ashton jumps in. When he resurfaces, Calum is smiling at him, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Ashton smiles back. “Hey. Come here often?”

Calum throws his head back with a laugh. “Not as much as I’d like.” He says, swimming over until he can reach Ashton. “I’ve heard the owner has some great water filters though.” 

Ashton scoffs, brushing his wet hair out of his face. “They’re important. You shouldn’t underestimate them.” Calum reaches out, pulling Ashton to him by his hips, causing Ashton to let out a surprised yelp. Their chests are pressed together and Calum is smirking at him. Ashton wrinkles his nose. “Wait, you weren’t- are water filters a euphemism for something?”

Calum laughs and up close the sight is even better. Ashton doesn’t have time to admire it for long though, because Calum leans in and kisses him, snaking his arm around Ashton’s waist. 

Ashton responds immediately, arching into Calum as they kiss. Calum’s lips are flush against Ashton’s and his tongue swipes at Ashton’s bottom lip, asking for access. As Ashton opens his mouth he backs Calum against the edge of the pool, allowing them get even closer. When Calum’s back hits the wall he lets out a little moan that goes straight to Ashton’s dick. His legs wrap around Ashton’s waist, clinging to him as they kiss deep and messy, his hands moving to Ashton’s shoulders. He’s surrounded by Calum in the best way possible. 

“Fuck.” Ashton gasps, breaking the kiss so he can look at Calum, taking in his dark eyes and red lips. 

“That was my plan.” Calum says, his hands running over Ashton’s shoulders and down his chest. “I’m hoping we’re on the same page?” He asks, smiling innocently and grinding down on Ashton’s erection at the same time.

Ashton groans, thrusting his hips up as he cups Calum’s ass. He wishes he could feel more, but the wet fabric of his shorts stops him. All he can do is squeeze as much as he can while his mouth moves over Calum’s collarbone and neck, kissing the tanned skin that he spent hours staring at. 

“Stupid wet-” Calum mutters before ripping off his tank top and tossing it aside. “That’s better.” 

Ashton inhales sharply. Calum’s chest is on full display again, but this time Ashton can stare freely without worrying about being caught. He admires the multiple tattoos, tracing them with his fingers, his touch light and teasing. Calum lets it happen, keeping still, his breath getting more shallow as he gets closer to his nipples. When Ashton rolls one between his fingers, Calum keens against him.

“You like that?” Ashton asks. Not waiting for an answer he dips his head, taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking gently. Calum moans loudly as his hands find Ashton’s hair, tugging when Ashton’s tongue flicks the nub. 

“Your mouth-” Calum gasps. “Feels so fucking good.” Ashton grins as he pulls off, moving to his other nipple. One of Calum’s hands moves down, pushing between them to cup Ashton through his shorts. Ashton growls low in his throat at the touch.

“Holy fuck.” Calum says, palm pressing against him, fingers feeling along his length. Ashton can’t help but buck into the touch. “I need you to fuck me with this.” 

The words go straight to Ashton’s cock, twitching against Calum’s hand. “We need to go inside then.” He says, moving back up to claim Calum’s lips again. “I don’t usually keep lube by the pool.”

“Pity.” Calum unwinds his legs, letting Ashton take his hand and lead him out of the pool. When they reach the door that leads inside, Calum pauses. 

“Did you change your mind?” Ashton asks, praying it isn’t the case. His erection is straining in his shorts and staring at Calum like this, wet and already looking fucked, just makes him even harder. 

“No.” Calum’s hands go to his shorts, undoing the button and pushing them down. His cock springs free and for a moment Ashton’s brain shorts out, static filling his mind as he takes in the sight of Calum completely naked in front of him. “I didn’t want to leave wet clothes in your house.” 

“Fuck.” Ashton really wants to drop to his knees, to taste Calum, but he stops himself. They have other plans. His hands go to his shirt first and he shrugs it off, watching as Calum follows the movement. Then they move to his shorts, pulling them down and adding them to the pile of wet clothes. To his great satisfaction, Calum’s mouth drops open a little. 

“Now we’re even.” Ashton says, unable to stop his grin. 

“Bedroom.” Is Calum’s only reply. Ashton takes his hand again and leads Calum through his house.

He brings him into his bedroom, closing the door and pushing Calum against it, kissing him again. It’s so much better now without the barrier of clothes. He can feel Calum against him, how his muscles move and where his skin warms up under his hands. He could stay there forever, running his hands over Calum’s chest and hips. 

Calum, however, is more impatient. He steps away, going to stand in front of Ashton’s bed. “How should we do this?” He asks. Ashton takes another second to stare, admiring the hard lines and strong muscles. 

“On your knees.” Ashton says, he wants to drive into him, to grab onto those hips while he pushes inside. 

Calum grins then hesitates as he sees Ashton’s king bed. “I’ll get your bed all wet.”

“I don’t care.” He replies, moving in and kissing him again. It’s all tongue, neither of them holding back. They press close, causing their erections to rub together and Calum moans into his mouth, hips circling for more friction. That’s what makes Ashton step back. He grabs lube and a condom from his drawer, swearing quietly when he turns and sees that Calum is now on all fours, ass in the air. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you.” Ashton admits, running a hand down Calum’s cheek, grabbing a handful and squeezing. He uses his other hand to spread the cheeks, staring at Calum’s hole. He wants to lick it, to leave Calum with some beard burn from his stubble to remember him by, but he stops himself. Maybe next time. 

“Well, don’t hold back now.” Calum says, wiggling his ass impatiently. 

Ashton chuckles, popping open the lube and warming it with his fingers. He presses one into Calum, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that comes with it. Ashton searches for his prostate, knowing he found it by the string of expletives that escapes from Calum’s mouth. 

“More, Ashton, come on.” Calum urges, his voice cracking. Ashton is more than happy to oblige. He adds a second finger, scissoring them and stretching Calum further while he grasps the sheets and moans loudly.

Soon, he has three fingers in and is soaking in the mewls and gasps from Calum. He can’t wait any longer. He pulls his fingers out and rips open the condom, adding more lube before he lines himself up.

“Are you ready?” He asks, a hand stroking Calum’s strong back.

“Yes!”

Ashton doesn’t need more than that. He sinks in, going as slow as he can. Both groan as he bottoms out, waiting until Calum gives him the go ahead to start moving. When he does, Ashton starts slow, moving his hips and watching his cock disappear into that perfect ass. Then Calum mutters at him, urging him to speed it up, and he happily obliges. He grabs Calum’s hips, using them to hold Calum still, nails digging into his skin as he thrusts into him. 

“Yes! Ashton, yes!” Calum’s voice is muffled by the bed, but the emotion comes through. “More, please.” 

He starts to thrust at a faster pace, slamming into him, already chasing his orgasm. “Fuck, Calum, you’re so tight, you feel so good.” Ashton grits out, nearing the edge. Calum keeps asking for _more_ , _faster_ , _harder_ and Ashton gives it to him, pounding on Calum, hitting his prostate with every thrust, whines and whimpers escaping Calum in between shaky breaths.

“Fuck! Ashton you’re so- you’re so good. Fucking me so well. Fucking perfect.” Calum moans brokenly, clenching around Ashton just as he pushes back against him and clenches around him on purpose.

“Calum, holy shit.” Suddenly, Ashton’s orgasm is right there, burning hot in the pit of his belly. He thrusts one, two, three more times and comes, burying himself in Calum as he spills into the condom. When he comes back, he sees that Calum has snaked a hand down and it’s moving furiously over his erection. Quickly, Ashton pulls out and slaps his hand away, flipping Calum over onto his back. Not wasting any time, he takes him into his mouth, causing Calum to choke on a moan. 

"Ashton, god-" His eyes roll to the back of his head when Ashton starts bobbing his head up and down, taking more of him into his mouth each time. "Holy shit I-"

He trails off as Ashton works his tongue along the vein on the underside of Calum’s dick, flicking it over the tip. 

“Ashton, I’m so close-” Calum moans, his head falling back as his hands find Ashton’s hair.

When Ashton sinks deeper onto Calum and the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat, the other man practically sobs Ashton’s name.

“Fuck, I’m- I’m-” Calum arches his back as he comes, fingers digging into Ashton’s scalp. Ashton swallows as much as he can, working him through his orgasm, pulling off only when Calum asks him to. Then he moves to the bed, collapsing next to him.

Calum flips onto his side and gives Ashton a bright dazed smile. “That was-” 

“Amazing?” Ashton finishes, mirroring him. He leans in to kiss Calum again, his hand moving to cup Calum’s cheek. He wants the man to stay, wants a round two, wants to cuddle, wants to cook him lunch, probably keep him forever, but he forces himself to say, “You probably have to get back to work, hm? I can throw your clothes in the dryer if you have time.” 

Calum bites his lip, lowering his eyes. “I actually have the day off.” He says, looking slightly embarrassed. “I- Ashley, our receptionist told me about your request and I told her I wanted to take it.” 

Ashton blinks, feeling slightly better about requesting Calum. It seems like he wanted an excuse to see him again just as much as Ashton did. The thought makes him grin. “So you’re free?” He asks, fingers softly moving over Calum’s bicep. 

Calum nods shyly and Ashton moves in, throwing an arm over his hips. “Good.” He says. “I don’t really want to leave the bed, not for a while anyway.”

Calum hums, shifting his head on the pillow until he’s comfortable. “Me neither.” He says, taking Ashton’s other hand in his and playing with the rings on his fingers. “I- I don’t know if I’m reading this wrong and this was just a hookup for you, which is fine, honestly, it’s just- I would really like to maybe take you out on a date. If you want.” Calum asks, not meeting his eyes. Ashton thinks it’s cute that Calum can behave like one big thirst trap one second, splashing water all over himself and bending over exaggeratedly and then be all shy about asking Ashton out the next. 

He squeezes Calum’s hand. “Definitely not reading it wrong. I’d love to go on a date with you.” 

Calum meets his eyes, giving him a huge grin. “Yeah?” Ashton nods eagerly and Calum laughs. He looks more relaxed now that he knows Ashton won’t reject him. “Great. And if the date goes well, then maybe you can invite me to one of your pool parties.”

Ashton laughs nervously. “Yeah, except- I’m not really having a pool party? I was having one the first time, but I just needed an excuse so you wouldn’t think I asked you here again so I could oogle you while you cleaned my pool.”

“Which is exactly what you did.”

“I- yeah, I guess.”

“So you made me clean your pool for nothing?” Calum asks with narrowed eyes, Ashton would be worried that he’s actually angry if he couldn’t hear the teasing tone of his voice. 

It’s enough to relax him and he says, “I wouldn’t say it was for nothing. I did fuck you _and_ gave you a blowjob.”

Calum barks out a laugh, eyes nearly squeezing shut and crinkling at the corners. It fills Ashton’s stomach with a hundred butterflies. “You’re right. That’s better than any tip anyone has given me.” He says between giggles. “It was definitely worth falling into the pool.”

Ashton laughs with him. “I gotta know, man, did you do that on purpose?”

“Oh yeah, because I’m sure I looked super sexy falling on my ass.” Calum rolls his eyes, cheeks pinking up. 

Ashton runs his hands over Calum’s side, thinking of how Calum looked surfacing from the water with his wet hair and glistening skin. “Yes you did, Cal.” The nickname rolls off his tongue easily and earns him an amused little smile from Calum. “Nothing more attractive than a guy literally falling for me.” He jokes and Calum snorts, though his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. Ashton never wants to stop making Calum both smile and blush. 

“Guess I should’ve just jumped into the pool my first time here.” Calum says moving closer to Ashton on the bed, arranging them so that his head is laying on his chest. “It would have been a shame not to see you putting on a show for me though.” He adds, fingers playing with Ashton’s chest hair. 

Ashton feels his face heating up when Calum acknowledges that Ashton was trying to seduce him, but he hardly feels embarrassed now, not when it worked out so well. “It was only fair I returned the favor.” He chuckles, running his fingers through Calum’s hair, curling at the tips as it dries up.

Calum hums in agreement. “Speaking of returning favors,” he starts, voice slow as he starts to drift off, “I’m totally planning on blowing you when I wake up from a nap.”

Ashton’s breath hitches in his throat, he feels something white hot flaring in his stomach at Calum’s words. “I- um-”

Hesitantly, Calum asks, “You- I mean, you do want me to stay, right?”

Ashton shrugs. “Not really, no.” He teases, but when Calum stiffens in his arms, he immediately regrets the attempt at a joke, and pulls him closer. “Sorry, I’m kidding. Of course I want you to stay. Today, tomorrow, the rest of the week, the rest of the month, the-”

“I only have the clothes I came here in, you know. And those are wet right now.”

“That’s okay, you can walk around naked, then.”

Calum laughs, relaxing again. It’s a quiet, sleepy sound that might be the loveliest one Ashton has ever heard.

They fall silent and a few minutes later, Ashton can hear Calum snoring lightly. Sleep doesn’t come so easily to him and he keeps rubbing little circles onto Calum’s arm with his thumb and running his fingers through his hair with his other hand, thinking about what they can do once they wake up. And not just what Calum suggested, though the promise of Calum’s mouth on him sure makes him excited, but he also thinks about cooking him a nice late lunch and eating together while watching a movie, and maybe even going for a swim in his freshly cleaned pool and not by accident this time, knowing he can watch Calum as much as he likes without having to worry about being caught. 

He finally falls asleep some time later with a smile on his face, knowing that he doesn’t need to come up with excuses to lure Calum into his house anymore.

Now, he just needs to figure out how to lure him into staying. Preferably forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr if anyone wants to come talk to me about 5sos!  
> [lukemichaelcalumashton](http://lukemichaelcalumashton.tumblr.com)


End file.
